Flipping Fingers for Two
by Sunnay
Summary: Too many Craig x boy slashes. So. I made this. Craig x OC, the OC is a girl. One chapter. No real swears, just a lot of finger flipping, and I don't know whether to count that as MA or just T. So...T.


Hi, this is just a oneshot of my favorite character, Craig, with a madeup South Park character I made. South Park belongs to Parker and Stone. Not me.

* * *

My name is Craig Tucker and I go to South Park Elementary. Almost every day I get sent to Principal Victoria for flipping people off. I really couldn't care less. Today was the same. I bet there is now a trench from Mr. Garrison's room to the Principal's room and the bench is wearing thin on the right side.

After Mr. Garrison had yelled at me for giving him the finger, I sighed, hopped off my seat, then headed to the office. When I turned the corner and just about reached the office, what I saw made me surprised, well, as much surprise as I could possibly feel, which probably isn't a lot. Anyway, sitting in my usual spot was someone other than me, and stranger yet, it was a girl. After I had gotten over my "shock", I walked up to her and said:

"You're sitting in my seat."

She looked at me for a second, and then gave me the finger. Again, I was "surprised". Then, I gave her the finger. She stared at me , then slid over. I hopped up into the seat and we both sat there, staring into the space in front of our faces. Eventually, Principal Victoria came out.

"Uh, Carolina…" she said, then made a funny face. She looked over at the bench and saw me, then the girl next to me.

"Er, Carolina, please come in."

"Carolina" hopped off the seat, then entered the room. After about five minutes, she came back out and walked down the hallway. Principal Victoria called me in and gave me a ten minute lecture about giving people the finger. When I left the room and was about to shut the door, I heard Principal Victoria mutter something about "a girl". She was probably more surprised than I was about the fact there was a girl.

When I came home, I headed straight to my room. Suddenly hearing a bunch of banging outside, I looked out the window and saw a bunch of moving trucks outside the house next door that had been for sale for several months, and then I saw the girl sitting on the sidewalk, the same girl who was outside Principal Victoria's office. I stared down for a little while, then went downstairs for dinner where I flipped everyone off before eating.

The next day, Mr. Garrison announced there was a new student, and the same girl I'd seen more than two times now walked into the room. If she was a new student, how was she outside Principal Victoria's office in trouble? Eh. Whatever.

"This is Carolina West. Class, be nice. Carolina, go sit next to Craig, the one in the blue hat."

Carolina looked around for a second, then walked over to the empty desk next to Stan.

"No, no, that's Stan. Craig is over there, the one giving me the finger."

Carolina looked around again, saw me, then walked over to the desk next to mine. She sat down, and didn't say anything. I didn't say anything either. I took a quick glance at her and saw she was staring at

Mr. Garrison with a blank face. I looked away from her and resumed my stoicism. Suddenly, the loud speaker crackled to life and I was called down to the office.

"Hello, Craig."

"…"

She cleared her throat, then said: "Did you meet Carolina?"

"…yes."

"Well, did you know she is moving into the house next to you?"

"…yes."

"Well, she's new and I'd like you to show her around the neighborhood and introduce yourself to her and be her, um, welcoming party I suppose."

"…" I got up, gave her the finger, then walked out.

"Is that a yes?"

"…I didn't say no."

"Oh. Well then. Have fun!"

"…"

After getting out of the office I suddenly saw Carolina sitting on the bench, this time sitting next to the spot I usually sit in.

"Hi." I said.

"…Hi."

"My name is Craig Tucker and Principal Victoria told me that I have to show you around and be your tour guide."

"…Okay."

The bell rang signaling the end of school. I turned and headed down the hallway. I heard light footsteps and when I turned around, I saw Carolina following me.

"Didn't you get sent to the office?"

"Screw that."

"…okay."

I suddenly remembered I had to be her tour guide person.

"Are you taking the bus home?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Buses are out the front doors. When I get off, you get off since we're neighbors now."

"…okay."

When we got off the bus, I entered my house, dumped my backpack off in the corner, then went to my room.

The next day, I went to the bus stop and Carolina was there. She wore a hat that looked just like Stan's, except it was orange. She had on a blue jacket with a red scarf, and jeans. Her hair was black like mine. I walked up next to her and we stood there until the bus came by. During class, I flipped Cartman off, and got sent to the office. I hadn't walked two paces until I heard the door open and shut. Turning around, I saw Carolina walking out of the room and heading the same way I was heading.

"…Did you get sent to the office?"

"…yeah."

"…why?"

"A girl wearing too much pink said I had bad color matching skills."

"…oh."

We walked side by side until suddenly, I didn't realize it but we had walked too close to each other and our shoulders suddenly bumped. I turned to her and gave her the finger and at the same time, so did she. We stared at each other, then continued walking. We sat on the bench outside the office and waited. Suddenly, I felt a kiss on my cheek. You know how I said I couldn't contain much surprise? Well, I think I had blown my top off.

"…I like you."

"…I like you too."

* * *

Yep. I'm a huge fan of South Park. Craig is my favorite character. I'm not sure if I should continue my South Park stories, but if I should, please tell me!


End file.
